


Less Than One Light Year Away

by staralyie



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: 2026 Mission to Mars, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ENTIRELY FICTION, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jeno being a simp for Jaemin but pretending he's not, M/M, Mutual Pining, NASA, Science Fiction Kinda, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Will be very innacurate from if this were to happen irl, lots of angst because I love angst, please do not critique based on how nasa actually does things because this is purely fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staralyie/pseuds/staralyie
Summary: Even in his first year of college, Lee Jeno finds himself in the same rut of loneliness he had suffered through in high school, but walking outside of the science building one day, he sees a flyer advertising applications for NASA's 2026 mission to Mars... And, well... Why not? He had no friends, no family... Plus, it was only 2021 now, so he'd have plenty of time before he even had to think about actually leaving Earth, right? But what he couldn't expect was that he'd find love in that short span of time and that getting out of his one-way trip to space might be more impossible than he'd ever imagined.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

Jeno stepped along the seemingly ancient, crumbling sidewalk that led from his high school to his house. It was always a brief trip, only ten minutes if he kept up his pace. He saw it as more practical and less time-consuming than driving to school and fighting the post-bell-ring traffic as herds of teenagers jammed their way through the sole exit of the overcrowded parking lot. Each day there was at least one accident, whether in the parking lot itself or on the large hill directly outside of it. He found it amusing how irresponsible and impatient people could be. He had convinced himself over the years that walking was more practical anyways. He was getting vitamin D from the sun, for starters, and he also got a little bit of exercise along the way. 

He glanced down as he took large strides, taking notice of the intricate cracks in the sidewalk and the dark remnants of the day’s rain. The ground was damp because it had poured only a few hours earlier, the sky’s gloom being an obvious indicator of the storm that raged outside as Jeno sat in his windowless classrooms all day.

It was just another day, though. He woke up, ate, went to class, and was now on his way back home to eat again, sleep, and repeat the cycle. Life was pretty boring. Well, when all of your friends graduate and you’re left alone at school. There’s no one to hang out with, no one to eat lunch with, and no one to talk to because those friends that graduated formed new friendships in college and just forgot you existed. Or at least that’s how it felt to Jeno.

It seemed ridiculous that he was now nearing his graduation. Just another week and he’d leave that self-proclaimed “hell-hole” for good. There was something terrifying about starting over, but also so refreshing. Maybe it was his chance to be wanted again. To have friends again. Well, that’s what he had hoped for…

That week passed by quickly, and the summer months that followed somehow passed even faster. College wasn’t any different. Same thing. Wake up, eat, go to class, eat again, sleep, repeat. He thought he’d at least have his roommate to depend on, but that lousy slob dropped out after only the first week, leaving an empty bed and empty half of the room. Maybe it was for the best his roommate had left because Jeno was unsure of how he could put up with him for an entire year anyways.

He often wondered to himself why only his life was like this. It seemed like everyone else had no problem making friends and initiating conversation. But to him, it was impossible. Just eye contact was impossible, so how was he supposed to talk to anyone? He had forgotten how to make friends. It was so long since he’d gained a new one.

He figured maybe he was just meant to be alone. Some people are, right? Well, he could convince himself… It’s not that he minded being alone. In fact, he quite enjoyed it--it was more that he feared being judged and being seen as a loser. But when he really thought about it, there wasn’t anyone who even cared enough to judge. So he lived life like that for a while, minding no one but his own business.

Then one day while walking back to his dorm from class, he saw a flier outside of the science building. _“Sign up now for NASA’s 2026 mission to Mars!”_ The poster was tacky but intriguing and definitely eye-catching. He inspected it closer reading the details that described how and why he should apply, but he mostly skimmed over them, focusing his attention more on the large graphics and propaganda-like texts that read something similar to “Be a Hero Today!” or “We can change the World!”

While most people would find something like this to be either entirely ridiculous or out of the question (because they had their entire life to live), it seemed somehow reasonable to Jeno. The truly fresh start he’d always wanted. He had no one back at home to worry for him, no major goals in life that pushed him to keep going… So, _Why not,_ he thought.

He grabbed one of the small cards that were attached to the same wall. They had basic information on them like where and how to apply, but basically just telling you in the nicest way possible _“Go to our website and actually read about what the fuck you’re signing yourself up for.”_

  
So he did. That night, Jeno, in his lonely dorm room, sat in front of the computer researching his life away (literally) and had convinced himself that going to Mars was his true purpose in life. _If not this, then what else?_ Clicking the “apply” button at the end of the webpage was beyond satisfying. And though he was more than sure he wouldn’t be chosen out of the likely thousands of applicants, it never hurts to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Not sure if anyone will actually be reading this, but the idea is something I just could not get out of my head ahhhh. This is just a small introduction to what this fic is all about! This is my first time posting on AO3 and I'll try to be consistent about updating this, but I am also currently writing AUs on twitter as well so it might take a bit for each chapter ;-; If you're interested and don't already know me, my twitter is @staralyie ^^ Have a great day!


	2. People Hater

The alarm from Jeno’s alarm clock rang, sending loud beeps echoing throughout the room, which indicated that it was the morning, and even worse, that it was 6:30 am. (Those darn 8 am classes) He groaned as he sat up, thinking about how much he dreaded his Wednesday morning lectures. 

He’d only been attending his university for a month now, but the challenges of college were already taking a toll on his mental and physical state. So much work. So little time. He could've chosen to eat breakfast or get dressed in the hour he had set aside to get ready before class, but instead, he laid in his bed and ended up leaving the dorm wearing pajamas and with an empty stomach.

Jeno always left early. He took delight in having plenty of time to walk across campus while enjoying the outdoors, having enough extra minutes to maybe grab something at Starbucks along the way or pick up some food for the stray cat who liked to camp out behind his residence hall. Today he decided against it though, figuring he'd rather just walk straight to class and arrive early. Maybe it would give him a few extra minutes to catch up on sleep, he thought.

But instead, he was met with a tap on his shoulder in the middle of the school’s quad. He wasn’t the type to talk to anyone, much less some random college student, so he trudged on only for another few steps until the same hand that had tapped him grabbed a light hold on the back of his shirt.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jeno sternly asked as he turned around, furrowing his eyebrows. “I need to get to class.” 

Jeno hated people. He  _ really  _ hated people. If he could live life without talking to anyone else ever, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Naturally, his people-hating ideology hasn't done well for his behavior nor reputation. Many people knew not to interact with him as he was always nothing but irritable. However, some people had yet to learn that lesson...

In front of him now stood a boy with bright electric blue hair, letting out a lopsided smile as he motioned his hands out in front of him apologetically. “Woah, woah!” he said. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Jeno said, scoffing. “I don't really care. I’ll be going now.” He rolled his eyes as he turned around to take another step.

“I’ll pay you.”

Jeno whipped his head around to face the boy whose identity still remained a mystery. “I already told you. I don’t really care.”

The little interaction was something Jeno found immensely irritating. He thought it to be such an inconvenience.  _ How unprofessional. How rude.  _ But he couldn't stop himself from wondering what exactly it was all about. He tried to shake off the thought as class started and his professor walked up to the front of the room.

It was boring. He didn't pay attention. His professor lectured while he scribbled small doodles into his notebook. He could only think about two things: leaving that goddam hell of a planet in five years, and what would’ve happened had he heard out the boy who stopped him that morning.  _ Why do I even care? Nothing on Earth even matters. _

* * *

Jeno sat in his dorm room as he normally would at the end of each day. The days were so long. So boring. So much work. So exhausting. And for someone who isn’t really driven by anything in particular, finding the motivation to do literally anything in a high-stress environment seemed to be the most difficult task of all.  _ Why is a higher education even necessary? _

He looked towards his desk, his laptop still open from earlier when he had taken some time to finish homework, and next to it laid the card he had taken from outside the science building just the day before. He walked towards his desk and picked it up, rubbing his fingers on the card’s sharp paper edges, letting out a soft smile as he thought to himself how amazing it would be to actually be selected as one of the participants. It was one of those things he knew would never happen, but for some reason had internally convinced himself that it would.

He hummed to himself, stealing a quick glance out the window to the sky, light from the stars peering into his room. He placed the card back on his desk and fell onto his bed, letting out a sigh.  _ What am I even doing here? What is the point? _

He thought back to the beginning of high school when he had friends. Doyoung and Taeyong. He smiled fondly at the memories. In reality, they were the only friends he’d ever had. They were the only people to ever break Jeno free of his antisocial people-hating shell. But they left, probably without realizing the damage they’d done to Jeno. How not talking to him or bothering to check up on him after they graduated affected Jeno’s feelings of self-worth. It wasn’t their fault though. He knew it was his own for keeping to himself all the time. For always seeming irritable. But, those two friends… They gave him a purpose. One that he no longer felt he had.

He really didn’t mind being alone, though. It’s not that he needed the company, it’s just… Nevermind. People suck. 

Jeno wasn’t sure when he fell asleep that night, but he dreamt of the boy with blue hair. He dreamt of what may have happened if he spared just a moment of his time. Why did that moment linger in his mind? Why was he even thinking about it?

Maybe it was because it was the first time anyone had broken his cycle. Wake up, get grabbed by a boy with blue hair in the quad, go to class, eat, sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short (and kind of boring) first chapter, but right now I'm setting everything up so that it'll get interesting soon. Once again, not sure if anyone will actually read, but it's self-indulgent anyways, so I'm fine either way :o


End file.
